


Hence Forth Into DARKNESS

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Alexander was in darkness for so long. When a soul of the utmost delectable sent catches his nose, he finally rises from darkness. Severus Snape, a tainted soul, discovers that, not only is he no longer on earth but in hell, in all it's rising glory. He is not ready to die; however, and takes Alexander up on his offer. One wild ride will commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story will eventually contain slash and WILL have graphic violence! (and maybe other warning that are not yet written. Please inspect warning through each individual chapter. Also, characters might be slightly out of character but the actions are to go along with the story.

**Hence Forth into DARKNESS**

* * *

 

It was dark. That was all he could see was the dark. There was no light, and no sound save the chains that rattled when he moved. There was no joy in where he was just silence, and darkness. He was used to this. He thrived off of this. He was one born by cruelty and contempt. Born by grace and revolted by the living. He was sin incarnated and he had a game to play. He hadn't had an obsession in years, nor did he feel the need to admit that his soul was violently ripped from him many moons ago. No, he didn't quite feel the need, to play this game any longer. There was something tugging at him, something delicious, and he knew that he had to follow it. He knew that hiding in this vast dark land he dubbed  ** _'The Underworld'_** was no longer an option. He knew with a certainty that a soul, not his own, called to him: beckoning him from his self-afflicted eternal punishment. It was a luscious soul. Bathed in darkness and tainted by hatred. It made his blood boil and his veins bounce with excitement. He needed this soul like he needed this rusty old room. Laughing menacingly, he broke free of his shackles, causing his 'minder' to squeak in alarm when he finally decided to break free from the 'torture' that bound him. He laughed, dark; rich; and gleefully as he eyed the now trembling woman, whom once thought her master cowed enough to tell him so to his face. He smiled at her, filled with crooked teeth and promise.

She screamed before she knew what he had planned for her, and fled. His smile widened at the thought of the chase; at the thought of a hunt. He tore after her without a second thought. He enjoyed these games, terrorizing his servants, causing them to scream, causing them to run and beg. He fed off their fear, and he was ravenous. He chased the woman, all the way through the blackness, eyes glittering gold as he stalked her. It reminded him of what it was like to have a heart, all those centuries ago. When he finally cornered her, she seemed properly cowed. She was painting, but a smirk was plastered to her face as she sought his eyes boldly.   
  
"You still have it, My Lord."   
  
He smirked at her, crooked teeth bared in a grin that would frighten children if they were to gaze upon it.   
  
"I know," he replied in a voice laced with velvet.   
  
He took a single step toward her, watching as a satisfied smirk became weariness. Watching as her eyes dilated and what was left of her heart began to quicken. He imagined the last effort of her heart fiercely pumping blood into veins that no longer existed. The corners of his mouth twitched in mirth with his body upon hers, pressing into her and murmuring low in his throat.  
  
"Master is never cowed and doesn't like to be contradicted," he said in a voice full of oil.  
  
"Of course, My Lord, how silly of me; to think I knew when Master was throwing his glamorous life away. Forgive me, My Lord?"  
  
He contemplated the question long enough to watch a bead of sweat trail down her forehead before he smirked in satisfaction. He lunged at her, ready to take a bite, ready to hear the tortured scream he had been depraved of since his self-imprisonment, but something sweet caught his nose. It was the soul he had been waiting for; this soul that was bathed in darkness and tainted by hatred; the soul of a life thrown away. The soul of a man corrupted by power but with no real will of his own. A soul one of his kind could get used to.   
  
He noted the tears that trailed down the woman's face with distaste, mentally noting to eat her later as he unconsciously backed away. Staring at a spot off in the distance, one only he could see. With a speed unknown to any of his servants; and would hence: make them cry if ever they did, the Lord tore through his Underworld. He raced into a brightly lit hall and down a narrowed path. He blew threw a throng of Succubae and Incubus alike, never hearing obscure comments of his manners, or shouts of rage at being knocked two stones off their path. His mind was set on one thing: that sweet soul and he could care less about the rest.   
  
He hit a desk and couldn't help but notice that the attendant's eyes widened comically to the blur rapidly approaching her check in. It blew by her without stopping causing several papers to fly off her desk and land in an untidy pile by her chair. She scoffed, calling in to report the rule breaker, only to halt in doing so when she remembered once, long ago, a man doing something similar. The only man whom the rules didn't apply. She gulped nervously before picking up the papers and reorganizing them on her desk. She pitied the soul HE caught sent of. If her guess was right, he was the cruelest and most sadistic creature in this place. She shuddered. If he was out of his self-inflicted underworld, Hell was in a lot of trouble.   
  
The man ran all the way to the gate called Starting Point. He couldn't help but to sniff a little. He was close to the soul he had craved for thousands of years. He was close to sampling it for himself, if only just the air around this morsel. He skidded abruptly to a halt, when he noticed that a crowd had formed at Starting Point. As he grew nearer he noticed that the crowd was a ways away, but it surrounded the soul he sought;  **his**  soul. Anger surged through him, fierce and crackling and magic he hadn't used in a century erupted from him to split the crowd. Many squawked in protest, fierce reprimands and insults dying on their lips. When they took in long purple hair and eyes of burning gold many took a step back, even as this man's magic forced them back, watching as the man strode to a figure of apparent 19. His smile curled at the base of his cheek and watched as the figure laid nude and shaking, covered in nothing but pink goo, slimy to the tough. The man's magic wrapped around the figure and cocooned him protectively, though he'd deny it if anyone pointed it out.   
  
Once his magic surrounded the figure, the shaking stopped. Almost immediately, a head ascended to look upon its new surroundings. Silky black strands fell into a male face and eyes as dark as The Underworld met gold. Something sparked. something unknown to either man as they stared one another down. Defiantly, the 19 year old rose to his feet, glaring daggers at this man with so much power. He took a step forward, breaking the cocoon and staring into gold eyes with a confidence no one here brokered.   
  
"Where am I," the young man demanded to know as he stared at his better.  
  
The crowd gasped at such rudeness, but the older man only chuckled.  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Child," was the indignant reply, "I am no child. I am well over 30."  
  
"And thus a child," the older bit out in his voice of velvet and smirked when said child frowned at him.   
  
"Well child your name," the older stressed just because he knew it seemed too irate his new fascination.   
  
"Severus Snape," the child replied with a small hint of authority and an even smaller hint of power.  
  
The older man was amused, "I am Alexander. Welcome to Hell, Severus."  
  
There was a cackle of laughter and the 'man' known as Severus scowled, taking in his surroundings.   
  
"Funny," he finally bit out. "One cannot simply fall into Hell."  
  
"On the contrary, humans fall into Hell ever day of their lives, it is up to them to claw their way out."   
  
Several nodded in agreement.  
  
"You will not, however, find humans here."  
  
There was no crying as Alexander had hoped. There was no fainting or passing out or any theatrics at all for that matter, much to his disappointment. Instead calm seemed to wash over this young man and he nodded his head in acceptance. Alexander was indeed intrigued by this odd once-human. He would like this pet well, he decided.  
  
"I'm going to keep you," he announced causing many groans to rise up from the crowd.  
  
"Now, wait just a minute," Severus started but was caught off by a flick of the man’s wrist.   
  
Magic swirled around him: purple, green, blue, red, until a collar the color of pail magenta, flecked with dark mulberry, surrounded his neck.  
  
"You belong to me know," the man said much to Severus' horror.   
  
Without a backward glance the man turned to walk away. Severus flat out refused to go, stayed but for ten whole paces from his better, until the collar decided to move him on the eleventh. Servants were supposed to walk ten paces behind there master's after all. When Lord Alexander heard his new pets grumbling about being forcefully lead through Hell, he chuckled.

This would be a good pet indeed.

* * *

 

 Lord Alexander walked until they reached a small shopped labeled 'Ollivanders'. Ollivanders were new demons got their wands, for one could not simply cast a spell while still a fledgling.   
  
"You will go in here and collect the wand that suits you. I will be over there by the oak tree. Come straight to me when you are finished. The collar will see that you do either way, though I'd rather not have to force you."   
  
Alexander's tirade cut off Severus' grumbling. The Lord received a heated glare that made him shiver in delight as Severus roughly brushed by him and entered the little shop. Alexander smirked and walked to the oak tree, awaiting his prize.

* * *

 

Severus was stunned, though he'd probably never admit it. He watched as a little man, hunched from age, rode a ladder down the vast isle. Abruptly, the ladder stopped and the man shelved a green and silver box. The box shifted and slid to the ground, but it never impacted. Instead, it floated back up to the shelf and settled in neatly.   
  
The man seemed to have felt eyes on his back because his head whipped around and fixated on Severus. Severus didn't even flinch when the man's eyes flashed crimson and he was at Severus' side before said child even blinked.  
  
"You smell of Hell," the man crooned. "It is delicious. It makes my mouth water and that place where my soul used to be ache. I need to taste you, need too..."  
  
The man trialed off and his head began to descend. His face contorted to that of an old man to one of a young vibrant teen as his teeth pointed and his jaw extended. He didn't get his taste, however, for when his head came too close to Severus' neck; his collar flashed a brilliant gold. 

The man jumped back and hissed a sound that would have been mistaken for an angry cat on the prowl.   
  
"I see. You have declined to be his so he has collared you. Rather fitting, for a dog. Tell me, you are new here, correct? Why did you not move, or cry out when I decided to have a bite?"   
  
Severus simply stared.  
  
"Was it that you know that Lord Alexander's collar would protect you, or was it from sheer stupidity?"  
  
"If you must know," Severus sneered, noting the fine shiver that traveled down the man's body, "I have no need to be afraid. This is a bloody dream after all and I have no reason to fear you."  
  
The man gave a great cackle, his features fading back to that of the old hunched man.   
  
"A dream you say? How interesting. You think this is a dream, do you? Well, once he puts you to work, I'm sure you will find that this is indeed reality. You boy are a fledgling demon. You could very well turn out to be an incubus with those looks. It wouldn't surprise me since you smell so... Sweet."  
  
Severus scoffed and the man chuckled.   
  
"Come, I can tell that you want desperately to get out of here. The only way to do that quickly is to get right down to business. Now, right this way child."  
  
"You people need to stop calling me 'child'. I am well over thirty. 'Child' has no meaning to me any linger as it has been a while since I have been one."  
  
The old man cackled again, "Has he not shown you a mirror?"  
  
Severus gave him a blank look.  
  
"From that expression, I would guess not."  
  
The old man flicked his wrist backward and a mirror appeared in his palm. Severus's eyes widened a fraction; nothing that was too noticeable, or so he thought.   
  
"Take a look at yourself then, and proclaim to me what you see."  
  
Severus studied himself in the mirror, wondering when his face softened. There were no more lines on his face, no more crow's feet dotting his eyes. His faced look younger by far; his nose was not so pronounce and his teeth were straight. His eyes were a smoldering black, same color, but more intense somehow.   
  
The man pulled the mirror away and watched as the surprise on Severus' face faded to a blank mask and cackled.  
  
"You see, you are a child, in this land. I am Mr. Ollivander. Welcome to Hell.  
  
Severus couldn't believe it.  
  
"Now that that is out of the way, here," Mr. Ollivander said while he pointed his finger at several boxes.  
  
The boxes landed neatly on an oak desk that wasn't noticeable until then, and the man took one up in his palm and opened it.   
  
"This is a wand, all fledglings must have one. I craft them, but they, like me, do not enjoy being controlled. The wand that best suits you will take a hold of you and never let go. Hold this in your palm and give it a flick."   
  
Bewildered, and completely out of his element, Severus took up the wooden wool-woven wand and flicked it.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"You nearly had me old man."   
  
"Strange, thought for sure the Dragon's Heart would work wonders for you. Now try this," he said as he freed a sliver speckled wand from its confines."   
  
Severus gave it a flick, and again it did nothing. They tried wand after wand and again and again the wands did nothing. Severus turned to the door when they reached the last one, muttering under his breath.  
  
"I don't know what I ate before I went to bed, but I'd like to get up now."  
  
He stopped when he heard a growl and turned to see the little man, with his fangs bared and his hunch raised.   
  
"Human," he growled, before a piercing howl erupted from his throat. 

An alarm sounded; Lord Alexander burst through the doors, gold eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
"Human," he spat in a language Severus had never heard before but somehow understood.   
  
Lord Alexander's eyes shift to Severus, whom was watching the whole scene calmly as a sane person would the crazy.   
  
"Ah," Alexander said as he took a step toward Severus, "Interesting."

Severus looked between, Mr. Ollivander and Lord Alexander and shook his head. This dream was a little too pronounce for his taste. Whatever he ate for dinner, he vowed to never eat it again.

**To be continued**

 

 

 


	2. Episode 2: This Dream is not so Dreamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Descriptions of Graphic Violence to a beloved character. Read at your own risk!

**Hence Forth into DARKNESS**

* * *

 

Severus was sure this was the strangest dream he'd ever had as he followed Lord Alexander through corridors and passageways. They had fled Ollivanders when the demon wouldn't stopped hissing and growling at him and thus found many people staring at him. Well, if Alexander was to be believed, these were demons that stared at him with eyes glowing from a variety of colors, from deep white to the purest of black. He shuddered as he watched the tongue of a young incubus slowly lick his lips. The look in his soulless black eyes filled with a heat Severus recognized as lust and he shuddered.

"As you can see, humans are popular among demons. You, my dear, are a delicacy here."

Lord Alexander stopped and stared at a rather young Succubus.

"Why, even Aralie wants to eat you, and she hasn't got her fangs yet." He took the time to witness Severus shudder in disgust at the thought of this young succubus, who appeared to be only a child, wanting to eat him. 

"The only reason they are not is because I am with you. Hmm, come to think of it; you being human would explain why every demon at Starting Point had been drawn to you. In fact, I was drawn to you, and I was on a different level."

Severus wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying to subtly pinch himself, but when the sting of the pinch raced through his arms the third time, he had to admit, this was a rather realistic dream.

"This is where you will stay tonight," Lord Alexander said coming to an abrupt halt.

Severus was glad that he had training in all fields or he would have crashed right into Alexander. Alexander seemed to sense this and turned amused gold eyes on Severus. He made a gesture for Severus to precede him, and Severus did. When Severus stepped into the darkened room, sconces immediately spring to life casting light on a suite of pail magenta. If one looked close enough, they would see spots of pail Mulberry dotting the magenta pattern. The drapes to an old Ogden window were Mulberry, trimmed in pail magenta, and all of the furniture; from the couch to the kitchen table were black. It made Severus think of one of the rooms in a 3-Dimensional model at the academy. It looked quite nice, and suited its owner well.

"I take it, this," Severus said gesturing to the room in general and his collar in particular, "Is your suit off arms?"

Lord Alexander's eyes widened a fraction in shock, before a smile that made him look rather charming lit his features.

"Clever, indeed, this is my suit; pail magenta with tiny flecks of mulberry, quite lovely. 

"...and the black?"

"My furniture takes on the color of the... being, for lack of a better term, who is using it. Since I relinquished it to you for tonight, it took on you color. Black, with tiny flecks of pail white."

Now that it had been brought to his attention, Severus could indeed see the near invisible flecks.

"These colors represent your soul, though I am surprised. You have a soul as pure as light, but you smell deliciously tainted."

Severus scowled and Alexander gave a deep chuckle that sent shivers down his back, mainly due to fear, though he would never admit it.

"If you have no more questions, I shall take my leave. I will be back to collect you at nightfall. There is much for you to do."

"If I am human," Severus stated halting Alexander in his tracks, "Then why must I stay here? Why can I not return to the real world?"

"You have never left the real word and thus there is nothing to return to. You were obviously sent here for a reason, and I will find out this reason. In the meantime you should know that I have the power to send you back whenever I wish but I find you most intriguing. I shall keep you, plainly for my amusement until I tire of you." 

"You have no right to keep me here against my will! I am human, I have rights."

Alexander turned to him, eyes bright with fury, and hissed out in a voice Severus could only describe as sibilant.

"Not down here. We are no longer in the world where humans roam. We are in Hell, in all her spiting glory, the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be."

Alexander swept away throwing, "Should you have need of me, simply touch your token and speak, 'My Lord', and I will be at your aide. Until then, I shall see you at nightfall," over his shoulder as the door swung shut at his retreating back.

Severus was furious. He didn't want to stay here; he had work to do dammit! There were children that needed his help, needed to escape from a mad man named Tom Riddle. He decided that he wasn't going to stay here any longer, no matter what his 'master' said. He needed to get back to the children, to his realm, and since this was only a dream, no harm would come to him if he made for his escape. He was the one controlling this absurd world, and he would flee it just the same. Thus, with a stealth he'd learned groom his many years at Academy, he opened the door and slipped through. Had he being paying closer attention, he would have notice a shadow shift as he made his way out of the suite.

Lord Alexander shifted, as his door opened and out came Severus. He watched as his new pet stopped in the center of the walk way and turned his head from left to right, indecisive of where he should go next. So, he would disobey after all, just like the many before him? So be it. Alexander knew exactly what to do for this kid.

* * *

Severus wondered through halls and corridors, wondering where Starting Point was. He had a feeling that in order for him to get home, he had to get to Starting Point. He didn't exactly know where Starting Point was, but he vowed to find it before nightfall. He felt a shift, and then a breeze raced through his clothes. Severus closed his eyes, only for a moment, savoring the feeling of home that came from the gusty wind, before he took off in that direction. He wasn't as fast as Alexander, and that delighted the children to no end. Three brave children he came across decided they liked his scent and snapped at him hungrily. He ran by them as they laughed at him in glee while many others decided to give chase. He never notice when he reached a room called Hell's Point. He only ran right through the gate and away from the children, never noticing that the children whined at having lost their toy or that some ran away crying; claiming that they lost him to Hell herself. 

Alexander smirked and stopped the flow of wind energy. He had his pet right where he wanted him. 

* * *

It took ages; it seemed, for Severus to find any sign that he was in the right place, and ages more for him to find another person in this unhindered place. Once he did, he did not like what he found. Sitting on a threshold of bronze with only the head of a human centered on his knee, was the tallest being Severus could say he'd seen. The creature was pail grey, with bright orange scales poking out of his neck. He had horns atop his head; curved like a buffalo's and teeth so long they poked out of his mouth to rest against his chin. Severus gave a pause, wondering if he should run, or stick it out. In the end, the human emotion: fear, got the better of him and he turned to flee. Only then did his body seem to freeze in mid-turn, and he couldn't move a limb. 

The creature stood up, its sunken nose giving a sniff, causing the hair on Severus' head to rise and fall with the force of it, even from this distance. Severus surmised that it must have been at least a feet tall and shuddered again. 

"Human," the creature proclaimed in a harsh high voice that grated on Severus' nerves, but echoed around the room: thunderously, "Why have you come to my sanctuary?"

 Severus couldn't speak with his lips frozen shut, and it was not like he was meant to, for the thing continued on without preamble. 

"Delightful, you must be here for me to break in. Did our master send you, or are you marked?"

 He swooped down to eye level with Severus, bending in half and appearing to fall over at any moment. He noted the collar around Severus' neck and the significance of the color and cracked a wide smile that showed Severus rows of fangs. 

"Ah, I see Alexander has found a new toy. Would you like me to break him in," the creature asked something Severus couldn't see, even if his head had been turned that way. 

 "Splendid," the thing said before rising to its full height, taking its onyx eyes and blood infested breath with it. 

 The creature picked Severus up by his fitted jeans and carried him along. It only took two strides of this monster's great legs before Severus found himself bound in chains, spread eagle. Something about this pose seemed familiar somehow, though he couldn't place the feeling. Severus realized that this was a torture room when his chains started to pull, stretching him. His arm disconnected from his body with the force of the pull and Severus could feel the pain, excruciating, but he couldn't breathe, but only for a heartbeat. The creature seemed to stop only a moment before realizing his mistake. It lift the immobilizing curse it had on Severus with a chuckle of, "Silly me," and Severus gave a whimper in return. 

"Now, that won't do," the creature said, "The Lord so likes his servants to scream."

 And before Severus' pain filled brain could process this information, his right leg joint his left arm. Severus howled, and the monster gave a satisfied snigger. 

 "The others as well, sir?" 

 "Of course," came Alexander's velvet voice as he strode to the spot just below Severus with his mouth open, catching the blood that seemed to spray in rivers on his tongue, face, and hair with a satisfied groan. 

"Bastard," Severus choked out, feeling blood well up in his throat. He forced it back down with great effort. Lord Alexander chuckled, licking his blood red lips with his blood red tongue, and smirked at his pet.

"Both at once, I think," he told the creature, never once looking away from Severus. 

Before Severus could protest, both of his remaining limbs fell from his body in an agonizing pull, and Severus cried out in an agony so pure, it could rival the cry of a new born baby. Severus never noticed when he fell, nor when he was caught. Alexander cradled him like an infant. His eyes slowly began to bleed to red, starting from the edges of gold around the iris, when Severus finally looked up at him. His face was shadowed and unreadable. No trace of the earlier pain was on his features and Alexander gave a delighted shudder. 

The creature pulled down two vials from the shelf behind him and handed the tiny vials to Alexander, whom took the palm sized pieces into his normal length hands. He pulled the stopper of one and, upon reflex, Severus turned his head. Alexander tasked. 

"Fine, don't take the Sleeping Draught. The Skele-Gro will hurt much worst," he said as he shoved that particular vial at Severus lips, forcing them open, and pouring the clear smoking liquid in. Without further thought, Alexander held his hand over Severus' mouth and didn't let up until he was sure the burning liquid had made its way down its victim's throat.

Immediately, Severus began to whimper as he could feel the tingling of what was left of his limbs, begin to grow back a skeletal structure. He looked longingly at the other vial, earning a chuckle from Alexander.

"Ask me for it," Alexander said, amusement pouring out of his voice of velvet. 

But Severus refused to give the sadist bastard the satisfaction.  

"Very well," Alexander said handing the empty vial back to the creature and pocketing the other," Thank you, Portia, for your help."

"Ah Lord, but I did enjoy it immensely, so in turn, you have my thanks.

With a nod of acknowledgement, Alexander turned on his heel and left, cradling his bundle closely. 

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much. I know many love Severus to pieces, myself included, but sometimes injuring your favorites make the best stories...

**Author's Note:**

> Editing will commence before the next chapter is posted. I am human, unfortunately, so there will be mistakes that I miss. Feel free to inform me!


End file.
